1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to random number generation and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating random numbers based on packetized media data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generating a sequence of numbers which appears to lack a pattern, or random number generation, has many applications in computing. For example, statistical analysis relies on the generation of large amounts of random data in order to function. However, creating such large datasets and assuring that the datasets are random or pseudo-random requires high computational complexity and time. Random numbers are also used in security applications, cryptography. Many of these applications rely on pseudo-random numbers as opposed to truly random numbers. Pseudo-random numbers rely on computational algorithms to produce an apparently random number, but the algorithm is based off a number or an initial set of numbers, known as a seed. However, because these pseudo random number generators rely on a seed, the output is inherently predictable. Predictability, especially in sensitive technology areas such as cryptology, leads to security vulnerabilities which can be exploited by malicious software.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for decreasing the predictability inherent in pseudo-random number generation.